Extraordinary
by JaydenBell
Summary: A collection of Adam/Jess drabbles. No spoilers intended.
1. Desire

Adam was sitting on the couch watching TV when Jess walked in the front door. They had been dating long enough that they decided they should exchange keys, and that it wasn't really necessary to knock. They were comfortable with each other and knew each other.

After shutting the door behind her, Jess quickly strode across the room and straddled Adam's lap, kissing him deeply. "What's your deepest desire?" she asked after taking a breath.

Sometimes they still surprised each other though, and Adam loved that. He swallowed hard and looked her in the eyes. "Hi Jessie."

"Hi," she grinned. "What's your deepest desire?" she repeated.

He slipped his thumbs under the edge of her shirt as he pretended to think for a moment. "I think this is definitely pretty close," he smiled.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Come on, Ross. I am offering you the opportunity of a lifetime here. You can ask me anything in the world. And tonight, it's all yours."

Feeling his heart skip a beat, Adam kissed the woman he loved then leaned back, taking off the necklace that was tucked in his shirt. When he pulled the ring off the chain, Jess scrunched her brow in confusion. He held the plain ring out in the palm of his hand and took a deep breath. "Jessie, my deepest desire is you. I um, I wasn't going to do this until next week when the real ring came in but, …will you marry me?" He held out the ring from his necklace again, eyes wide with hope.

It took her less than a second to respond, leaning forward to kiss him again, whispering a soft 'yes' against his lips.


	2. Don't Move

"Jessie!" Adam felt his heart stop. He saw her foot land on something irregular on the floor and knew immediately that she was in trouble. "Don't move!"

Angell froze in place, her body tensing up. "Adam, what's going on?"

"I think you stepped on a pressure sensitive trigger. Just don't move." He stepped carefully and moved around in front of her. "I'm gonna go get the bomb guys outside and they're gonna fix this." His voice was shaking slightly but his eyes never left hers while he spoke. "Just try not to panic, okay."

She rolled her eyes at him as she did her best to stay still.

"Yeah, okay, sorry." He squeezed her hand and turned to leave. "I'll be right back."

The bomb squad worked for half an hour as she stood carefully in place, never swaying once. She could feel her body going numb from standing in one place so tensed up for so long, but still, she never moved at all.

When they finally decided it was time to pull her foot off the trigger, her leg was asleep and she was too scared.

"Jessie," Adam whispered. "Please, just move."

Slowly, she lifted her foot from the floor, and made her way to Adam, letting herself collapse in his arms.


	3. Early

"Hey, you're early," Adam smiled as he opened the door.

"Yeah, got things done quicker than I planned and got the hell out of there."

He leaned in to kiss her gently. "How lucky for me."

Jess grinned and shrugged out of her coat. "Very lucky for you."

They moved into the living room and sat down on the couch, instantly curling into each other's arms. "I ordered pizza," Adam said after they had been watching TV silently for a few minutes. "Should be here any time."

"You must be a mind reader."

"Oh, I am."

She lifted her head up and gave him a challenging look. "Oh really?"

"Yes," he nodded firmly. "Like right now, I know that you don't believe me," he smirked. "And I also know that you are very tired," Jess rolled her eyes, "and that you want to talk about something important but you don't know where to start." The last part came slow, and calmly. And supportively. He squeezed her hand and straightened up a little as she sat up.

"How did you…?"

"The box was at the top of the trash can. I couldn't have missed it if I wanted to."

"I was in a hurry before you came over the other night. Guess I didn't think to get rid of the evidence better."

"Why didn't you talk to me, Jessie?"

She shrugged pathetically. "I don't know." They sat silently for a moment, both waiting for the right words to come to them, knowing there wasn't really a script to this part of life. "It was negative," she said finally.

"That's good."

"Yeah," she agreed. "I mean, I think I want kids, but not now. And we've only been dating for a couple months. It just…I was…"

"Yeah, I know." He put his arm around her and pulled her in close to his body. "You don't have to keep things like that to yourself, though. If it had been positive, I would have been right here with you, every step of the way. I'm not going anywhere, Jessie. I love you way too much for that."

She smiled and looked into his eyes, taking in every bit of what he could offer her with just a single look. "I love you too."


	4. Forever

Adam anxiously held Jess' hand as she slept in her hospital bed. For days, he had been waiting for some kind of good news. Finally the doctors had taken her off the ventilator and started weaning her off the sedation. They told him she might start coming around in a few hours or maybe in a day. It was too soon to tell.

So he didn't move from her side. He sat and held her hand and waited for some indication that she was okay and coming back to him.

Finally, 19 hours after being off the ventilator, she stirred. The nurse had just been in half an hour before to check on her and there had been no change. But now she was moving, just a little. He felt her small hand twitch slightly in his, and when he looked down, her fingers began to tighten around his hand.

"Jessie?" He looked up to her face quickly, worry and hope in his voice. "Jess, baby, can you hear me? Can you wake up for me?"

He waited for several minutes, not taking his eyes off of her face, his heart racing each time her hand moved in his. When her eyes finally fluttered open a little, a tear rolled down his cheek and he leaned closer to her. "Jess," he spoke softly. "Jessie, I need you to hang in there. You're okay now."

She nodded her head just a little, and swallowed hard before she tried to whisper. "Stay with me," she squeezed his hand, and her statement sounded almost like a question.

He kissed her on the cheek and rested his head on her chest. "Forever," he assured her.


	5. Friend

Adam sighed as he sat down next to Angell at the bar. He told his friends he would talk to them later when he saw her sitting there. He knew she'd had a bad day and had seen her put back more than a couple drinks already.

"Wanna talk?"

She took another drink of her beer before glaring over at him. "Do I look like I wanna talk?"

"Fine." He waved for the bar tender to bring him a coke and leaned forward on his arms. "But I'm not leaving you here alone."

"Do whatever the hell you want, Ross."

They sat silently for 20 minutes, Adam occasionally glancing up at the TV over the bar to check the score and pass the time while Angell sat and stewed. Finally, he told the bartender to stop serving her, bracing himself for the worst.

Instead, she turned to him, eyes heavy and sad. "Take me home. Please."

He took a deep breath in as he looked into her eyes. "Jessie, I can't…"

"No. I don't want that. I just want a friend."

He nodded and stood up, dropping some cash on the bar before wrapping his arm around her and helping her outside for some fresh air. He knew she would feel like talking in the morning, but for tonight, all she needed was for someone to hold her.


	6. Just a Kiss

"I told her it was just a kiss, that it didn't really mean anything," Adam said with a sigh as he sank back into the couch.

"And she said?" Lindsay raised her eyebrows in question.

"She shrugged her shoulders and said okay." He rolled his head back and let out a frustrated grunt. "What have I done?"

Lindsay smiled at her friend, putting a supportive hand on his shoulder. "You kissed the woman that you've been madly and secretly in love with for months. I say way to go."

He lifted his head back up and glared at her. "Did you not hear how the story ended? It wasn't happily ever after, Linds. It sucked. I finally got up the nerve to kiss her and she's barely said two words to me since then." Closing his eyes, he rested his head back again, content to wallow for the rest of the year. When he felt movement on the couch, he figured Lindsay had given up on listening to his sob story and left, and he was okay with that. He didn't want pity, he wanted to be left alone.

But a moment later, he felt a soft touch on his face and a fingertip brushing over his lips. He started to open his eyes, but before he could, he felt lips pressing down on his own, and he immediately recognized…her. Her taste, her smell, he could feel her hair tickling his face. It was all her.

When she pulled away from him, he opened his eyes in shock. "But I thought..."

Jess grinned. "I've always been interested. I was just a little stunned speechless after that kiss this morning."


	7. Locker Room

Adam walked into the locker room at 4:03 am, dragging his messenger bag behind him. As he started to pass the row just before his, he stopped suddenly.

"Jess," the shock was evident in his voice as he quickly surveyed the room, deciding nobody else was there, "What are you doing?"

"Getting dressed. What's it look like?" she shrugged.

"You know that's what the changing stalls are for?"

"Why? Nobody's here. Besides, it's not like you haven't seen me in my underwear before, Ross."

The grin she gave him before she pulled her shirt over her head made him blush. "Yeah, but not normally at work."

"We could change that, ya know." She waggled her eyebrows at him suggestively and took his hand to pull him closer.

He gave her a small smile and sighed as he leaned sideways against the locker. "Babe, it's four am."

"I know," she smiled. "Nobody around at this hour."

He leaned in to kiss her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You amaze me."


	8. Middle of the Night

Adam rubbed his eyes as he dragged his feet to the door. Sliding the chain lock off, he pulled the door open, a little surprised when he looked up. "Jessie. What are you doing here?"

"I just got off work. I thought you might be up for a late supper. I didn't even think that you might have gone to bed. I'm sorry." She started to step back from the door a little, turning to leave. "I'll see ya tomorrow."

"Hey," he reached out to grab her hand, raising it up to inspect a takeout bag she was clutching. "That Chinese?"

"You hungry?" she raised an eyebrow.

He stepped back and held the door open all the way so she could follow him in. She shrugged off her coat as he took the food to the kitchen, making herself at home.

Pulling a couple beers from the fridge, he brought the takeout tray and box to the living room. But before he could sit down, Jess put one finger in the middle of his back.

"Uh uh. Go put a shirt on there pajama boy." When he looked down at his bare chest and shrugged, she shook her head. "Still got the adrenaline pumping from my last chase an hour ago. I can't deal with you all shirtless."

He rolled his eyes but headed down the hall.

"And wipe that grin off your face before you come back."


	9. Passionate Kisses

"Don't you think we're getting a little too old for this?" Jess gasped as she pulled away for some much-needed air.

"For what?" Adam asked, though he wasn't completely paying attention to her question as he moved to kiss her neck.

"For this," she sighed as his lips found a sensitive spot. "For making out like teenagers in the back of a car."

"Nonsense. We'll never get too old for this."

Jess laughed as he nipped at her earlobe then moved back to her lips. Their kisses were full of fire and they were uncoordinated as they felt for each other in the dark interior of the back seat. When Adam banged his knee, she wasn't sure where, he cursed and sat up a little. "We need a bigger vehicle."

"We need to not be fooling around in the back of a squad car," she laughed.

"Now where's your sense of fun and passion and excitement?"

Reaching out in the black space between them, Jess grabbed the front of Adam's shirt and pulled him down over her, his lips instantly finding hers again. When they broke apart for air, Jess whispered against his lips. "You want passion and excitement? Shift change is in about twenty minutes and we're still in the parking garage."


	10. Pull Me Down Hard and Drown Me in Love

"You can't just walk out of here pretending everything is fine, Jess. I know it's not."

Angell kept her head forward and continued on down the hall though, making her way for the front door. She moved quicker when she heard him moving behind her, but he grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Talk to me."

She stopped and turned around, tears fighting to the surface, begging to be set free, but she refused to blink. "I'm scared, okay," she said softly.

Adam's face fell. "Scared? Of what?"

She knew she was going to lose it if she kept talking and she didn't want to be that girl, not in front of him. "Of falling in love with you."

He shook his head, confused. "Jessie," he took her hand, "why does that scare you?"

She blinked, letting a tear fall from her eye and down her cheek. "Because what if I fall for you, and then you realize that you don't really love me like you think you do? Or you realize that being with a cop is too hard, because it really is. Or I just get too complicated for you." She dropped her head with a sigh.

"Jessie, baby, I love you. I mean it when I say I love you. So don't ever doubt that for a second. Nothing you say or do will change that." He placed his fingers under her chin to tilt her head up when she still didn't look at him. "I love you with all my heart. And I hope one day, you'll love me even half as much as I love you."

She blinked again, letting more tears fall. Stepping forward, she wrapped her arms around his body and ducked her head against his chest, breathing him in and letting the gentle beat of his heart soothe her as he held her. "I love you too. More than I can ever tell you."


	11. Reading Glasses Sexy

Adam had his earbuds in place, music blaring in his head while he was working.

Jess figured that out quickly when she walked into the lab to find Adam dancing at the lab table. She tried to call out his name, but the music was much too loud for that. She was sure she was going to startle him when she tapped him on the shoulder, but she didn't know what else to do. But she was the one who was startled when he turned around.

He pulled the buds from his ears and tucked them in the pocket of his lab coat. "Hey Jess. What's up?"

"I um, I had a question for you. A geeky-science type question."

"My favorite kind," he smiled.

"Think you could meet me in the ballistics lab in about twenty minutes with any kind of dye that will show up under a black light?"

His eyes went wide. "I like the sound of this already."

She chuckled as she turned to leave, but when she got to the door, she turned back to him again. "Hey, I didn't know you wore glasses, Ross."

"Um, yeah. Just reading glasses." He took them off and set them on the table, then picked up the plastic-protected paper evidence he had been examining. "Small writing and detail and such."

She nodded once. "They look nice on you." She turned to leave again, waiting until her back was completely to him before letting her eyes widen and mouthing 'wow' to herself as she walked away.


	12. Scars

She had heard he had a bad childhood; abusive, ugly, just too hard. After hearing the stories, she assumed he had some scars, but never asked. It wasn't something people talked about. When they started dating, she decided if he ever wanted to share that part of his past with her, she would listen. But she would never push.

The first time they made love, she knew right away why he didn't talk about it. They had never gone far with their relationship, mostly snuggling on the couch, some kissing during boring movies. But when they walked into his apartment one night and began kissing like their lives depended on it, they knew there was no turning back. And when Jess pulled Adam's shirt over his head, she could see every bit of his past. She saw the pain in his eyes as she looked at the irregular skin, but before he could try to explain the situation or tell her it was okay to leave if she wanted, she kissed him again. She reminded him that she loved him forever.

In the morning when they lay tangled together, wrapped up in just a sheet, she traced her fingers up and down over his skin, her face occasionally turning to a frown when she stroked over a large scar.

"I moved out when I was sixteen," Adam started softly. And Jess listened.


	13. Simple

"It's simple," Jess said as she took a shooter's stance in front of the target. "Feet planted, shoulders squared, both eyes on the target, follow through when you pull the trigger."

Adam stood next to her and mirrored her body positioning…mostly. He had his arms straight out in front of him the same way she did, and he kept both eyes open, fixed on the target. But his shoulders sagged just a little and his feet were a little too close. He managed to hit the target but missed the center by a landslide. He scrunched his face as he looked over at Jess.

"That's okay. Let's do it again. This time, let's work on your body positioning a little." She held his shoulders and pulled them back just a little. Standing behind him, she put her foot between his and separated his feet until they were shoulder-width. She patted his thigh and spoke over his shoulder. "You don't want your knees locked so tight that they buckle, but you certainly don't want to be too relaxed around here either."

He swallowed and nodded, keeping his eyes focused on the target ahead.

Jess assessed his entire body position once more, touching his biceps, shoulders, hips, and thighs as she checked them off in her head.

Adam's heart skipped with each touch. She was right, this was simple. It was simple when Danny and Flack taught him last month too. But she didn't need to know that.


	14. Whisper

Adam carefully got out of bed and pulled his boxers on, careful not to make any noise. He went to the kitchen to get a glass of water and stood looking out the window for a moment as he thought about the night before. He couldn't help but smile as he thought about the woman still asleep in his bed. He didn't know when or how it had happened, but he was sure he had fallen in love with her and there was no turning back. He took another drink and set his glass down on the counter.

With light steps, he walked back to the bedroom. The sight he caught of her from the doorway was breathtaking. She had turned to her back and held the sheet loosely over her body, barely covering anything at all. Her hair was splayed out on the pillow beneath her, still a little messy from the night before, and he longed to have his fingers tangled there again as he kissed her. She had a very soft smile playing at her lips and he wanted to remember to ask her what she was dreaming about.

Slowly, he crawled back into bed next to her again. He rested his hand over her stomach, gently tracing imaginary shapes on her skin. She sighed contentedly in her sleep and he scooted closer to her, tucking her into his body. As he closed his eyes again, he nuzzled his face against her neck and whispered. "Perfect."


	15. You're Welcome

"My god! You're infuriating." Jess threw her hands up in the air.

"Thank you," he smirked.

Jess whirled around, eyes wide, face red. "Adam!" she yelled.

"Sorry. Not the time for a joke."

"Why can't you just say what you're thinking or feeling instead of cracking a joke? I mean, all I want from you is a little…"

She was abruptly cut off by Adam pulling her into his arms and his lips crashing against hers. Jess quickly mirrored his actions, wrapping her arms around him and putting all of herself into the kiss. When Adam pushed her away, he held her shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes.

She gasped for air and smiled slightly. "Thank you."

He chuckled and pulled her in again, hugging her warmly, assuring her that he was all in, always. "You're welcome."


End file.
